The Rise Of DawnClan
by Willowstream90
Summary: Leaffern is kicked out of her clan and her only kit is killed after she takes a mate form Rainclan. Follow her as she learns the true meaning of friendship, Love, Heartbreak, and loyalty.


Leaffern opened her eyes to sunlight peering through a makeshift den. Yesterday's events came crashing down, Her once mate Stormstripe gave her away to her clan. They had been outraged and killed her only kit, Streamkit. Tears rolled down her cheek as she remembered her daughter's limp body and cold für. Her once green eyes glassy with death. Her clan had given her a choice, Leave or be killed. She took the first option and left. She licked her cracked paws, they were dry and cacked with mud. She had traveled past her clan's territory. She had snuck past patrols in Rainclan territory and now she was on the edge of twolegs land. She sat up and stretched getting out all of the kinks out of her back. She licked her für clean from the twigs and leaves that still clung to her messy pelt.

Leaffern glanced at the sky, the sun was steadily climbing high in the sky. Her stomach let a low rumble. She sighed and trotted off towards, MooreClan territory. She opened her mouth and the scent of rabbit flooded her nose. She turned her head towards a rustle in the bushes as a plump hare lazily hopped out, Completely unaware that she was there. She lowered her body into the hunter's crouch, took a deep breath and pounced. She landed squarely on the rabbit and killed it quickly with a quick bite to the neck. She thanked Starclan for the prey and grabbed the rabbit. "Do you know that you're on MooreClan territory?" said a smooth voice.

Leaffern dropped her rabbit and whipped around to see a handsome tom standing behind her. He had sleek brown für with white splashes and blue eyes that she could get lost in. She bared her teeth and snarled 'Who are you". He sat down and curled his long tail around is paws, unthreatened by her glare. "I'm Brackenstripe," he said looking at her with an amused look on his face. "I should take that rabbit and attack you but something tells me that you'll beat me," he said his was smooth and calming.

Leaffern felt her hackles lower as she heard that is voice held no venom just curiosity. She opened her mouth to sent the area and as if the tom had read her mind he spoke: " There are no other cats, just me" he reassured. Leaffern still sniffed the air and when she was satisfied sat down. "Yes I know very well that I'm on MooreClan territory" she retorted sharply. The tom looked startled for a minute, "No need to be so defensive" he replied a bit of sharpens crept into his words. She dipped her head in apologies. "Now I have one condition, and you can keep the rabbit," he said looking her in the eye. "And that is," she said glancing at the rabbit that lay at her paws. "That you share the rabbit, with me" he replied as trotted over. She stiffened as he sat next to her and took a bite out of the rabbit.

She rolled her eyes and grabbed a bite. She chewed slowly savoring the flavor of the meat, not sure when her next meal would be. She glanced up to notice him watching her. He ducked his head quickly and continued to eat. They sat in silence as they shared the rabbit that she had caught. She perked her ears up at the sound of footsteps. She shot up quickly, startling a dazed Brackenstripe. "What, What is it"? He asked glancing around. "I need to go," she said before flicking her tail and dashing off. "Wait" he called. For some reason she stopped and turned around, "Meet me here tomorrow" he called. Before she could answer he took off towards the sounds of his clanmates.

She dug her claws into the bark of a nearby tree made her way towards her den. She landed neatly into a small clearing. She looked around then padded through a gorse thicket. The thicket led to a small den woven of brambles and dried reeds. She kicked away some leaves and curled up, making a mental note to dry out more reeds to patch up her den. She closed her eyes and pictures of her dead kit filled her dreams. She tossed and turned.

She woke up a cold sweat Its just a dream she told her self as she curled back up. Yet she lay awake for many hours to come. Leaffern was just starting to doze off when she heard a wail for help.


End file.
